


Gay Moments, Courtesy of Adam

by RADifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam wants attention and had me write this, Adam-Centric, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer
Summary: About a year after the events of Voltron, Keith and Lance are getting married! Even though Keith chose Shiro to be his best man, Adam decides that he deserves a chance in the spotlight and takes over half of the speech. He loves his boys and wants to gush.





	Gay Moments, Courtesy of Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chilly Super Punk (BangBangBeefKeef)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/gifts).



> I was supposed to be adulting or working on JuLance, but Adam decided he was sleeping over in my brain and demanded I write this. I hope you enjoy this cute little drabble!
> 
> Chills take him back. He's been eating all my chips and arguing with me over movies. He needs to go home.

Just as Shiro was standing up to make his way to the microphone, Adam launched himself from his seat and practically vaulted over the other wedding attendees to get there first. As soon as he took claim of the mic, he sent a wink to his boyfriend and a large, cheesy smile. A low roar of laughter erupted throughout the tent. Once it settled, Adam tapped the mic. 

“Is this thing on?” The mic screamed at being interacted with. Adam winced and covered his ears until it was done. “Okay good. Julio, will you keep this quiet? I’m the loudest bitch at this club, thank you. Oof, sorry mama McClain, I’ll behave until they give me my tequila.” 

More laughter. 

“Haha, thank you, thank you. It’s nice to be here on this momentous occasion. I’m Adam Wright for those of you who don’t know me but  _ should _ . Y’all are missing out if you don’t know of this.” Adam dramatically gestured to himself. “As one of Keith’s self-proclaimed adopted fathers, I feel like this is the time where the most important guest gives a speech?” 

“It’s  _ supposed _ to be the best man, aka Shiro, but go on Adam,” Keith shouted from his and Lance’s table at the front of the party tent. 

“Best man! I am obviously the best man here, so it’s my turn.” 

Keith groaned, rolling his eyes. Lance laughed and patted his hand, giving him a loving smile. 

“Aw ain’t that cute,” Adam said before turning back to his audience. “Now, all eyes on me. Time for my speech. 

I just wanna tell you that I saw this-” he waved his hands in a large, vague circle in the happy couple’s direction- “coming before either knew what the term triglyceride was. Now, I was their biochem teacher back x-number of years ago, and I distinctly remember Lance saying when he  _ thought _ I was out of earshot that he didn’t study for the test and then proceeded to get the exact same score as Keith with matching answers. What tipped me off was that Keith asked me about the question which the answer was  _ triglyceride _ after the test. 

There was a ceremony for all the new kids at the Garrison, like the Sorting Hat ceremony in Harry Potter but with less magic and more hazing, and I distinctly remember watching Lance walk through those doors when his name was called. I leaned over to Takashi and told him that boy was going to be queer  _ as fuck _ when he got older. Takashi didn’t believe me.” Adam paused to give Shiro the smuggest grin he could muster. 

“Disgrace!” Pidge shouted from the back of the room where they were sitting with their family. 

Adam snapped his head towards the direction of the shout and pointed. “That’s what I said! Disgrace on all gays with a gaydar. Through, let it be known, Shirogane Takashi thought  _ I _ was straight until he had my tongue in his mouth so there’s that.” 

“ADAM!!” 

“Oh, hush, honey! They all know we’ve been around the block a few times. Anyway, as I was saying! When Keith walked in not long after that, He stood directly in front of Lance. Both of them were a blushing mess, which Takashi innocently and un-gayily thought it was from embarrassment from the whole ceremony thing, but I knew.” He tapped his head with his pointer finger, nodding to himself. “I knew. It’s hard to stand that close to your future soulmate without melting into a glittery pool of gay. I know this because that’s what Takashi was like when we went through our first-year ceremony, and I forced the kid who was supposed to stand next to him to trade places with me. I went by Hailey Sinclaire for about three weeks until the teachers actually looked at me to see that I  _ wasn’t _ a redheaded white girl.”

“Adam, the speech is supposed to be about Lance and Keith,” Veronica called out. 

“I’m getting to them, Roni! You can’t rush perfection! Anyway, if people would stop  _ rudely interrupting me _ ,” he sent a pointed glare to Veronica which was returned with a manicured yet unimpressed, quirked eyebrow, “you all will get to hear the juicy stuff. 

“So, my prediction was on point. I watched those two dance around their puppy love crushes for  _ years _ . Keith was predictable and just ignored it. He was a bit better at hiding it. He always had the habit of retreating into himself and just brooding alone. I’m glad that he now can brood openly and as gayly as he was meant to. He had beautiful character development. Lance,” Adam heaved a large sigh, “Lance was a hopeless, bisexual mess. He’d spend his free time, which was a lot in the first year if the whole test remark wasn’t proof enough for you, flirting with all the girls he’d see. The first two Heathers he made a move on shut him down and he got lucky with the third- she actually said hi before walking off to never speak to him again- and Anna actually went on a date with him to the cafeteria. That didn’t end well, and I’ll tell you why. No matter who the girl was Lance flirted with, he would stop mid-sentence and just  _ stare _ whenever Keith was near. It was as if he had some sort of Keith-senses and would just drop whatever he was doing to just watch him. I mean, he stared at him so much that he might as well just double task and stare at Keith’s test too!

“Then the following years until Kerberos and all shit hit the fan and went to hell, Lance would follow him. I think Lance had a corkboard or something in his dorm room and pinned anything Keith related to it, mapping out his schedule and stuff. I’d see Keith walk past my office window and, not two minutes later, there go Lance acting like some sort of espionage spy. He wasn’t subtle at all. Don’t hide your face, Lance! You did this to yourself!” 

Lance sank in his seat, covering his face with his hands. Keith’s eyes glittered with happiness as watched his husband die of embarrassment. He grabbed a hand off of Lance’s face and kissed the palm. Lance paused his death to pop back up and place a kiss on Keith’s mouth. Applause, and a few cheers from Pidge and Hunk, sounded off.

Adam chuckled, grinning as he watched the two. “I know you tried to pass it off as rivalry, Lance,” he said softly into the mic, “tried to sort out those emotions, but I’m so happy you finally accepted yourself. I know what it feels like to have to hide yourself and deny your identity. It hurts. I hated seeing you go through that. I had some homophobic family, extended family but that’s irrelevant, and found the Garrison to be my true home where I can be me. Space was that for you, I see, and I’m glad you found it. I’m proud of you.” 

Tears threatened to spill out of Adam’s eyes. His chest tightened and he figured it was time to cut this off. “Now, I don’t know what all happened in space, but, I’m assuming it was pretty gay considering it’s barely a year since Voltron did their thing and saved the universe and all that jazz, but I’ll let the  _ real _ best man take over for that. He has tea to serve and from what I hear, it’s hot! Come on, babe, the spotlight’s yours!”

Adam held out his arms towards Shiro, who stood up and approached him all the while shaking his head. 

Before Shiro started his speech, Adam stood on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear. “I hope that’ll be us next year,” he said, glancing at Lance and Keith. Shiro’s eyes widened. 

A smile bloomed on Shiro’s face followed by a budding blush. “I’d like that,” he said.


End file.
